


L'être ange

by MarieLaTerrible



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieLaTerrible/pseuds/MarieLaTerrible
Summary: Pete, sbire Rocket de son état, est sur un gros coup. Pendant l'intervention, il découvre une créature étrange, mi-humaine, mi-lakmécygne. Inspiré de la chanson "L'être ange" de Mélissa Mars.





	L'être ange

New York. Cité décadente autrefois grande, autrefois le centre économique du monde. Les affres du Cataclysme sont passées dans ses rues trop basses et ont tout balayé. Un désert s'ouvre au beau milieu de l'ancienne grande ville désormais moitié en ruines, et les champs et grands parcs remplacent peu à peu les buildings détruits. Dans la zone en constante restructuration et reconstruction, des groupes peu recommandables soutiennent des idéologies douteuses tandis que des délinquants à la petite semaine effrayent les vieilles personnes dans les ruelles sombres.

Derrière une benne à ordures, dans le quartier le plus chic et le mieux préservé de la fureur passée de la nature, un homme vêtu de noir soupire et frissonne. L'éclairage public ne perce pas la pénombre de la nuit et sa veste noire est trop légère pour la fraîcheur ambiante. Sa voix, empreinte d'un fort accent britannique, grogne et murmure pour lui-même. Il frappe du pied pour se réchauffer et gigote un peu.

Un bruit au bout de l'allée déserte attire son attention. Quelques silhouettes se déplacent sans bruit dans l'ombre. Il serre la main au fond de la poche de son pantalon, la refermant sur une pokéball noire marquée d'un R rouge – le même motif que sur sa veste.  
\- Qui va là ?  
\- Avez-vous fait beaucoup de profit ? lui répond une voix méfiante.  
\- Ici et là, répond-il en se détendant.

Les inconnus sortent de l'ombre. Eux aussi sont vêtus de noir, eux aussi ont des pokéball assorties à leur veste, noires avec un R rouge. Ils ont un air sinistre et transportent du matériel hautement illégal.  
\- Alors, Pete, rien à signaler ?  
L'homme secoue la tête de gauche à droite.  
\- Ils n'ont rien remarqué. L'équipe de nuit est en place, ils n'ont pas de gardes supplémentaires. Vous aviez raison, les caméras de surveillance ne sont là qu'à titre dissuasif et ne fonctionnent pas vraiment.  
\- Bien, on y va. En silence.

Un magmar apparaît dans un éclair rouge. Son dresseur lui fait un signe rapide, et le cracheur de feu souffle un lance-flamme concentré pour découper la porte de la sortie de secours. Comme il l'a appris à l'entraînement, il pousse le morceau découpé d'un coup d'épaule pour le dégager de l'ouverture, et le retient pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Lentement il extrait le morceau de ferraille et l'appuie contre le mur.  
\- Beau travail, complimente son dresseur.

Un talkie-walkie grésille l'organisateur de l'attaque rappelle qu'il faut faire attention au système de sécurité par faisceaux infrarouge. Puis c'est un lourd silence qui s'installe, pendant lequel Magmar souffle de la fumée par l'ouverture. Tous s'équipent de lunettes infrarouge et examinent le complexe réseau de lasers révélé par la fumée.  
\- Notre cible : le laboratoire principal.  
Tous acquiescent. Pete enfonce sa casquette plate sur sa tête. Son regard s'assombrit. C'est leur seule et unique chance de dérober les dernières découvertes scientifiques des laboratoires américains. La mission doit absolument réussir s'ils veulent persuader leur ancien chef de reprendre sa place.

Un par un ils pénètrent dans le local enfumé. L'un des membres de l'équipe s'éloigne en direction du poste de contrôle du bâtiment tandis que les autres se contorsionnent pour éviter les lasers infrarouge révélés par la fumée du magmar.  
Une échelle de sécurité, et les voilà dans un long couloir blanc aux portes anonymes.  
\- Toi et toi, venez avec moi. Pete, tu prends Magmar et tu fonces vers la salle centrale. Le dispositif de sécurité devrait être désactivé le temps que tu arrives sur place.  
\- Compris.

Aussi silencieux que des serpents, la main à la poche en cas de problème, les quatre sbires de la Team Rocket longent les murs en se baissant. Les bureaux sont vides à cette heure de la nuit et seul le personnel strictement nécessaire au bon fonctionnement du laboratoire est sur place.  
Pete aperçoit, grâce à ses lunettes à infrarouges, la silhouette d'une personne dans la salle à sa droite. Ne souhaitant pas courir le risque d'être pris à revers, il fait signe à ses camarades de regarder à droite. Un rapide échange de signes silencieux, et la salle est investie.  
Un machopeur, un coup de poing, le câble de la cafetière, voilà l'homme en blouse ficelé. La technique japonaise ancestrale de maîtrise de la corde ne lui permettra pas de se défaire de ses liens.

\- Par ici, vite, murmure Pete.  
Il guide ses hommes le long d'un autre couloir les portes s'ouvrent une à une devant lui grâce au badge de leur victime. Le carrelage grisâtre du sol fait grincer leurs chaussures, ils sont obligés de progresser prudemment. Les caméras de surveillance sont éteintes par leur camarade resté en salle de sécurité. Pour le moment, tout se déroule souplement et sans accroc, comme le jour où ils avaient envahi les locaux de la Sylphe SàRL.  
À cette pensée, Pete frissonne. Ça c'était mal terminé, cette histoire. Sans doute à cause de leur manque de discrétion. Cette fois-ci, ils ne referont pas la même erreur. Entrer, prendre ce qu'ils désirent, sortir.

\- Le hacker, tu es certain que tu sauras empêcher leurs systèmes de sécurité informatiques de détruire les données sur les disques que nous allons voler ?  
\- Sûr et certain, répond l'intéressé. J'ai un porygon2 avec moi, programmé spécialement pour cette tâche. Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je n'y arrive pas ?  
\- Je préfère vérifier, répond Pete laconiquement.  
Il frissonne à l'idée de tous les échecs passés de leur organisation. À présent que leur chef est parti nul ne sait où, les derniers morceaux de la Team Rocket tentent d'agir malgré tout, même si leurs convictions ont été ébranlées par le dernier message du Boss.

Ils parviennent aux laboratoires centraux, silencieusement et sans éveiller la moindre alerte de sécurité. Des salles pleines d'appareils étranges s'ouvrent à leur droite et à leur gauche avec l'occasionnel scientifique faisant son équipe de nuit. Les hommes en blanc sont rapidement expédiés, qui d'une poudre dodo, qui d'un coup sec derrière la nuque. Plus que quelques escaliers, et ils parviendront enfin au Saint des Saints du laboratoire, la salle des serveurs d'archives.

\- Vous deux, vous foncez vers les ordinateurs. Toi, tu viens avec moi pour me couvrir. Je vais voir s'il n'y a rien à emporter – prototype quelconque, plans, spécimen rare, n'importe quoi.  
\- Entendu.

Sans un bruit, Pete et son binôme s'engouffrent dans le couloir menant aux laboratoires d'expérimentation tandis que les autres descendent l'escalier qui mène à la salle hautement sécurisée des serveurs d'archives. Une série de cages à spécimens de test, rattatas pour la plupart, puis une salle avec des paillasses et trois personnes rapidement mises hors d'état de faire quoi que ce soit.  
L'équipe se sépare pour fouiller la pièce plus rapidement. Une partie du laboratoire est consacrée à l'ingénierie électronique tandis que l'autre, plongée dans l'ombre, semble plutôt consacrée à la génétique. Rapidement il feuillette les protocoles d'expérimentation entassés sur la paillasse au milieu de la verrerie propre. Il n'y comprend pas grand-chose mais tente de juger de l'importance des découvertes et des expériences.  
Un bruit étrange attire son attention.

Il se fraie prudemment un chemin dans le laboratoire, jusqu'aux cylindres où se développent les spécimens issus de l'ingénierie génétique pokémone. Lentement il s'avance, pris de chair de poule. La Team Rocket sait à quel point il est dangereux de jouer avec ce genre de choses.  
Les formes du fond de la pièce, connectées à des appareils bourdonnants, sont en fait des cylindres dont toute la Team Rocket connaît l'aspect effroyable. Dans le fluide orangé flotte le spécimen sur lequel le laboratoire est en train de travailler. Pete déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'ose pas regarder à-travers mais il sait pertinemment que la chose étrange et innommable qui flotte là a plus de chances d'intéresser le Boss en exil que n'importe quel amas de données.

Derrière la vitre, de l'autre côté du fluide nutritionnel, flotte une silhouette enroulée dans deux grandes ailes de lacmécygne. Un pokémon de type vol expérimental, sans aucun doute, et d'un grand intérêt pour la Team Rocket. Sans hésitation, il tripote quelques boutons sur la machine, jusqu'à ce que le fluide se vide et que le cylindre de plexiglas se soulève. L'être ailé, à l'intérieur, respire faiblement. Pete n'a pas de pokéball vide, il saisit la boule de plumes dans ses bras et retrouve son binôme. Il ne leur faut que quelques regards pour se signifier qu'il est grand temps d'y aller.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'ensemble de l'équipe se retrouve dans la ruelle. L'alarme n'a pas pu être donnée. Magmar soude le morceau de porte à sa place, avec suffisamment d'art pour que la manœuvre ne se remarque pas au premier coup d'œil. Ils vont ainsi gagner du temps, suffisamment espèrent-ils pour quitter la région et retourner en toute discrétion dans leur QG du fin fond du Texas. Disques durs en poche, être ailé dans les bras, la bande en noir s'éclipse, slalomant dans les rues pour éviter les zones les plus éclairées.

* * *

\- Pete, qu'est ce que c'est que ÇA ?  
L'homme n'en croit pas ses yeux. La silhouette qu'il vient d'étendre sur le lit a tout d'un ange. Corps humain à la peau d'albâtre, silhouette de toute évidence féminine, visage d'un ovale parfait, cheveux blond-blanc aux clairs reflets, respiration calme et régulière, grandes ailes de lacmécygne. La beauté inhumaine qui en irradie prend Pete aux tripes. Il ne peut pas détacher ses yeux de l'être-ange étendu sous ses yeux.

* * *

\- Tu es réveillée ?

Les grands yeux noirs de la fille ailée fixent le plafond d'un air brumeux avant de se fixer sur le visage de Pete, penché sur elle. L'ange fronce très légèrement les sourcils.  
\- Rèèè. Rèèèfeyéé.  
Pete sourit tristement. Elle ne sait pas encore parler.  
\- Rèfeyéé ?  
\- Réveillée, corrige patiemment Pete. Et mon nom est Pete.  
\- Èpèt, répond sérieusement l'humaine-lacmécygne. Nom èpet.

Il secoue la tête et l'aide à l'assoir. Elle penche la tête de côté, tentant visiblement de décrypter son comportement.  
\- Rèfeyé èpet, annonce-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.  
\- Pete, recommence patiemment le sbire Rocket.  
\- Pèèteee, répond laborieusement l'être-ange. Pèèteee.  
\- Voilà, c'est ça. Pete. C'est mon nom.  
\- Monom ?

Pete s'interrompt quelques instants. Quel nom pourrait-il donc lui donner ?  
\- Angie.  
\- Âne-gît ?  
\- Angie.  
Il touche sa poitrine et énonce bien distinctement « Pete ». Puis il frôle l'espace libre entre les deux petits seins de la femme ailée et répète « Angie ».  
\- Pete. Angie, fait-elle en l'imitant.

Ils se sourient en rougissant un peu.

* * *

\- Eh, Pete, t'as découvert quelque chose sur la lacmécygne ? lance un lieutenant en entrant dans la chambre.  
Le sbire tourne la tête, interrompant son geste de porter une cuiller à la bouche de l'être-ange.  
\- Non, rien pour le moment.  
\- Angie ! interrompt la lacmécygne. Pete, Angie!  
\- Ouais ouais, c'est bien. À part ça, tu sais rien faire d'autre ?

Angie penche la tête de côté en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Rienfèrd'autr ?  
Elle pointe du doigt le sbire Rocket, une expression concentrée sur le visage.  
\- Rienfèrd'autr ?  
\- Laisse tomber. Pete, si y'a du nouveau, je veux un rapport complet. Et même s'il n'y a pas de nouveau, je veux un rapport toutes les heures.  
\- Bien.

Le lieutenant quitte la pièce, accompagné par un très sérieux « rienfèrd'autr » venant d'Angie. Pete contemple pensivement le profil de la femme-pokémon, son fidèle nosféralto perché sur son épaule.  
Bah, pour une fois, ça n'a pas l'air de devoir mal tourner. Après le fiasco de la centrale à l'est d'Utsunomiya, loin, loin au Japon, il avait vraiment besoin de se ressourcer dans son pays d'origine. Retrouver les siens n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, surtout depuis la disparition du Boss, parti faire une sorte de pèlerinage pour revenir aux sources du dressage des pokémons de type sol, ou Arcéus-sait-quoi. À présent il est tiraillé entre deux désirs : celui de participer à la renaissance de l'organisation, et celui de se noyer dans les yeux noirs de l'être-ange aux ailes de lacmécygnes.

* * *

Il ne faut pas plus de trois mois à Angie pour apprendre à maîtriser les bases de la langue anglaise. Ses phrases manquent parfois de syntaxe ou de vocabulaire complet, mais elle est capable de parler de son entourage géographique immédiat, et de ses besoins physiologiques. Elle connaît le nom et le grade de toute l'équipe Rocket qui s'occupe d'elle, et l'espèce de leurs pokémons. Pour une raison étrange, elle passe parfois de longues minutes à les écouter glapir, rugir, feuler et couiner, pour ensuite sourire et acquiescer, et leur répondre comme si elle les comprenait.  
Pete continue de veiller sur elle, sans la brusquer, même si le lieutenant en charge du petit groupe local ne voit pas ces attentions d'un bon œil. D'ailleurs, en parlant du grahyéna...

\- Pete, du nouveau ?  
\- Bonjour Lieutenant ! salue Angie avec un grand sourire. J'ai mangé des bonnes choses aujourd'hui, mais j'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit. Nosféralto dit qu'il n'y a pas de monstres sous le lit, Pete dit la même chose aussi, mais moi je dis que eux ils disent ça pour pas que j'ai peur. Tu dis quoi, Lieutenant ? C'est vrai qu'il y a pas de monstre sous le lit ?  
\- Tais-toi. Je t'ai pas demandé de parler.

Les grands yeux noirs se mouillent de larmes et les ailes blanches, doucement arquées de part et d'autre de sa silhouette, pendant soudain lamentablement de ses épaules. Puis elle éclate en sanglots bruyants, sans même plonger son visage dans ses mains, assise sur le lit, tête rejetée en arrière, bras ballants. Pete se précipite pour la serrer contre lui, la berçant doucement comme un enfant.  
\- Ça suffit, ces conneries, coupe le lieutenant. J'ai été suffisamment patient jusqu'à présent, maintenant, il est temps de commencer à regarder la réalité en face. Cette fille, c'est juste un pokémon qui parle, un numéro bon pour un cirque, si on ne l'entraîne pas.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? gronde Pete.  
\- La traîner dans une arène, bougre d'imbécile !

D'une poigne de fer, le lieutenant saisit Pete et l'arrache des bras d'Angie. Le nosféralto se précipite en avant, mais un émetteur d'ultrasons que le lieutenant extirpe de sa poche a tôt fait de le faire reculer, plaqué au sol, déboussolé et comme aveugle. Angie pousse un cri de terreur et de douleur lorsqu'elle est saisie par le bras. Un son comme d'une vitre qui se brise se fait entendre, puis une exclamation masculine de peur et de surprise, et le halètement étonné d'une jeune fille.  
Lorsque Pete se relève, c'est pour constater avec effarement que le lieutenant est désormais pris dans une carapace glacée épaisse d'un bon pied, la main toujours crispée comme refermée sur le bras d'Angie. Cette dernière le contemple d'un air ébahi à son bras, l'endroit où le lieutenant s'était saisi d'elle est déjà en train de virer au violet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pete, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi c'est tout froid ? Pourquoi il bouge plus ?  
\- C'est... je ne sais pas très bien. Il ne bouge plus parce qu'il est enfermé dans de la glace.  
\- Glace ?  
\- L'eau, très froide, durcit et se transforme en glace.  
\- Alors c'est de l'eau ?  
Angie s'approche timidement et touche la surface luisante. Ses doigts, légèrement humides, restent collés un instant, le temps pour elle de pousser un cri et de se débattre pour se dégager.  
\- C'est dangereux, la glace, conclut-elle. Mais l'eau m'a aidée. L'eau m'a sauvée.

Pete s'approche lentement, incrédule.  
\- L'eau ? Tu veux dire, tu as manipulé l'eau ?  
\- J'ai appelé, l'eau est venue pour m'aider. Je voulais qu'il arrête de bouger, qu'il ne me touche plus, et l'eau nous a séparés, et l'eau est devenue solide.  
\- Tu as des pouvoirs... comme un pokémon...  
\- Comme Nosféralto ?  
Angie rit doucement à cette idée.  
\- Par contre, on ne peut pas rester là, murmure Pete en contemplant le lieutenant dans son cercueil de glace.

* * *

\- Pete, crois-tu qu'un jour tes anciens camarades cesseront de nous poursuivre ?  
L'homme se redresse sur un coude et contemple le visage d'Angie, auréolé de ses cheveux répandus sur l'oreiller.  
\- Je crains que non.  
\- C'est parce que je ne suis qu'à moitié humaine, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai été créée par des expériences génétiques et comme je ne suis qu'à moitié humaine, ils estiment que je n'ai pas le droit de décider de mon avenir ?  
\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, ma chérie ?  
Il la serre contre lui et dépose un baiser sur son front.  
\- Bien sûr que tu as le droit de décider de ton propre avenir. Après tout, tu as du sang humain !  
Elle sourit et l'embrasse à son tour.  
\- Tu es adorable, Pete, mon amour. Tant que tu seras à mes côtés, ils pourront me poursuivre jusqu'au bout du monde, je n'aurai pas peur.

D'un geste souple, elle conjure autour de leur couche un igloo aux parois de deux mètres d'épaisseur, suffisamment résistant pour les protéger en cas d'attaque nocturne mais assez poreux pour permettre à l'air de se renouveler. Étendant une aile sur le corps de son âme sœur, elle se blottit contre lui et s'endort, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Ce qu'il reste de la Team Rocket peut venir, elle les attendra de pied ferme.


End file.
